User talk:SonicSSBB
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Episode1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sacorguy79 (Talk) 14:02, September 23, 2010 Hey! Those are some great new pictures on episodes 1-4! Thanks! Glad to have you here on the Wiki, too! Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 18:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 YIKES!!! x.x for someone who just made an account today ''you've made tons of edits! Wanna be freinds? Mecha Mario 23:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you live in rusha or are you just ''from ''it. Mecha Mario 21:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Future Beetle September 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I thought russains spoke in a different language. Anyways, do you do grapic designing? Mecha Mario 20:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your help! Also, if you want to get rid of false info easily, just go to your main page of what's been edited and click on the little spyglass. There, it'll show you the change and you can press "undo". It will tell you next what you're undoing then continue. It'll be gone easily. Oh! I've also banned that spamming idiot for 1 week this time. Once he comes back, and if he continues to spam, I'll block him for a month. Sacorguy79's RPG is OVER 9001!!!!! 18:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Hi there. In response to what you said on my talk page, I would not mind us becoming friends. Jacob175 04:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, just as long as they're from the SMBZ series. I'll have to give a 11:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Ha, Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! I'll have to give a 18:11, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I wouldnt worry about it right now, unless they keep coming back. Its not as bas as Matt Marauder and some other a**hole that kept returning here. We do get a lot of enemies in the outside world. I'll have to give a 16:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 u are right about wat u added to Sacor's talk, those fu**tards think that Silver or some other non-SMBZ character will save Mario wat theories did they put down Im SuperYarid, IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!! 10:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I put the theories forum there for a reason: So that the fans can write their theories in a forum instead of '''on the mainspace'. The forum will be deleted, but I will message the fan and tell him/her that the forum can be created again. I'll have to give a 12:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Alright, he's banned. Next time, if someone is spamming or removing content, it's best to send them a warning message without the curseing. It's better to handle these situations in a calm way. I'll have to give a 10:33, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Yeah, it's probably because we live in different time zones. You handled the situation nicely, though. I'll have to give a 19:36, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I don't know how he managed to create a second account. I'm sure 'I checked the "prevent account creation" box when I banned his first account. I'll have to give a 18:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 he might be using another computer or he changed his IP and created a second account and thought that everyone thought he waz a new vandal! I LIKE CEREAL! And he called you gay?He is gay himself! And i can't believe that there other idiots who don't know when to stop here too! Yeah i know this Type of scum all to well!I LIKE CEREAL! Thank you for prtecting the wiki while this gay idiot keeps returning. I've sent a message to the main wikia community team asking for furthur help on banning. I'll lock the pages for now in case he comes back, so your user page will be locked, I'm afraid. I'll have to give a 20:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 He will indeed be back as i said before, i know this type of scum all to well! They always return! AND DONT KNOW WHEN 2 STOP WHEN THE HECK THEY SHOULD! I LIKE CEREAL! Of course you can add photo galleries. That's a brilliant idea! I'll have to give a 12:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Congratulations, SonicSSBB. You have now been given Adminship rights! You are now able to protect pages, block users, and manage the wiki. I'll have to give a 13:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Great. I'll check back later and have a look at them. I'll have to give a 13:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 They don't need fixing, they look great themselves! I'll have to give a 14:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 What program do you use? I'll have to give a 14:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Thanks. Well this is my other acount, I'm the one who made my theories, I want to fix the Koopalings since it was edited by an idiot. Thanks! Please edit my theories if you got a theory... You don't need to be sorry for disactivity. It happens to everyone. So as you know, pretty much all of the pages are locked, we're prepaed for his return. I'll have to give a 14:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 First off, if this new guy was ''supersonic, he'd probably say his name or put absolutely nothing down when he removed all content from the page. We'll just wait and see what he'll do next... I'll have to give a 18:18, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Alright, I'll send him a warning. I'll have to give a 11:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Because it's the image I added to my signature. If you want an image on your signature, you have to have the image uploaded on the wikis you're on unless they do not allow it. You'll be left with a red-marked word file becuase the image doesn't exist on the specific wiki. I'll have to give a 11:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 SonicSSBB, I'm a unregistered person, I made a forum page, I can't register now, I can't get a account to edit my theory page, I was about to make another part of the page "realease theories" then you locked the page, I'm also friend of Sacorguy79, he told me that "me or I"(The guy who created his theories) can't register now, no lie, please stop hating me, and I know Silver is not in the SMB Z series, I'm not dumb, sorry for taking a while to post my comment... - The guy who created his theories Can I edit my theory page, I'm logged in finally. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 00:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) aka The guy who created his theories O.K. I guess I'm your friend, you can edit my theory page as long as you want add theories, there is something new I want add at my page. Biggest...SMBZ...Fan...Ever! 14:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That Supersonic thinks he's Alvin, he said that he has cancelled SMBZ, the real Alvin told me he is still working on it on DeviantART last night, plus, Alvin never goes on the wiki We better be prepared, Supersonic's gonna make a new account, i dont know why Sacorguy doesnt let me be an admin, i would help out at any time Yes, i am good at custom sprites, here are a few, and I can clean up the wiki after he messes it up, i did with the Mega Sonic Bros AF wiki with Sacorguy. I will protect the wiki from Supersonic 09:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank for blocking Supersonic, he is still pissing us off, WILL HE STOP MAKING THE THOSE F***ING ACCOUNTS!!! Sorry for cussing 21:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I better get making pages for the Super Kirby Dash wiki. I will protect the wiki from Supersonic 11:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You know what, I just had a thought. If Supersonic keeps coming to spam on our wiki, he obviously has no life. I'll have to give a 11:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I can, just as long as you upload the test movies on youtube and send them to me here. I'll do my best to try and find glitches and graohics issues. I'll have to give a 20:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Very good! I watched in in HD (720p), and it's just the sound that needs a bit of updating. Overall, it's pretty good. I'll have to give a 11:16, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I never heard of Super Smash Flash 2, yeah I agree with you, this wiki is slow, but i'm patient for the new episode, I got quite some things to do. I can't wait for Easter tommerow. I hope this wiki will have something new soon. I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 19:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't quite remember that guy you just re-banned, but I'm not mad at you for increaseing his ban. If he's already received warning messages or spammed heavily before he received a warning, then you can block the subject. Just remember that. By the way, welcome back. Haven't heard from you in a while. I'll have to give a 12:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Somebody posted another page on this wiki, it's called 3rd Saga, I don't think we need that page yet, it's like a theory page too. I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' 22:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) what did i do wrong? IM SuperSilver, AND IM GOANNA TO DESTROY SUPERSONIC!! 15:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Funny, I am about to go on a few days vacation in 2 days. Well, I'll keep it protected as best as I can, see you in a month. I'll have to give a 12:28, May 24, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Bah. I figured that little s**t had given up already. Well, thanks for the protection. I'll see if I can message Community Central to give him a permanent block. I'll have to give a 13:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I've almost lost hope of him giving up, anyway. There's no way to permanently ban him, and I cannot find the right person to contact on central community. I hate wikia's new look... I'll have to give a 19:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Sure! ^ ^--'''"God gave us 2 hands, arms, eyes, ears, legs, and 2 feet. But 1 heart so that we may find the other" 16:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Good to have you back! I'll have to give a 11:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Um, what's so boring? I don't recall saying anything that bores people from my last message. I'll have to give a 13:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Well, there are some people that would have to attend school earlier, but most of the time I suspect nobody has anything to say... I'll have to give a 17:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'm aware of that problem with the main page, the Wikia staff member had to change the template a little, so I'm going to have to change it a little bit. It might not look like it's former incarnation, sadly, but I'll see what I can do. [[User:Sacorguy79|'Serious']] [[User Talk:Sacorguy79|'Heavy']] 17:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79